🍭
Authors * Peekaleta Introduction Hi! This is my building tutorials' page. Here, you'll find step-by-step tutorials that will show you how to build mini-builds designed by me. So far, there's only six: the vanilla ice cream cone; the strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla popsicle; the waffle and butter; the ice cream sundae; the watermelon slice; and the jet ski. More will come soon! ''-Peekaleta'' PicsArt_05-11-07.51.17.jpg �� Vanilla Ice Cream Cone �� �� You'll find picture and caption instructions that will show you how to build the vanilla ice cream cone below: Vanilla Ice Cream Cone.jpg|�� The finished vanilla ice cream cone. Pieces.jpg| Here are the pieces you'll need to build the cone. Vanilla Ice Cream Cone (Cone).jpg| To build the cone, put the two 1X1 straight columns next to each other. Add two of the angled pieces with 1X1 bottoms and 2X1 tops on either side. Now, use the remaining studs on the bottoms of the pieces to add two more of the angled pieces with 1X1 bottoms and 2X1 tops. Finish the cone by adding the 2X1 piece to the bottom. It should look like this. 20190220_193620.jpg|Here are the pieces you'll need to build the ice cream. 20190220_193714.jpg|To build the ice cream, put the two 3X1 curved pieces on one of the 6X1 pieces. Add the other 6X1 piece and the 2X1 piece to the bottom. Leave one stud open on each side. 20190220_193739.jpg|Here are the pieces to finish the vanilla ice cream cone. 20190220_193821.jpg|To finish the vanilla ice cream cone, put the 6X2 orange piece on the cone. Put the ice cream on top of it. It should look like this. �� Strawberry, Chocolate and Vanilla Popsicle �� �� You'll find picture and caption instructions that will show you how to build the strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla popsicle below: PicsArt_02-21-10.26.23.jpg|�� The finished strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla popsicle. 20190221_101556.jpg|The pieces you'll need to build the strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla popsicle. 20190221_101701.jpg|The pieces you'll need to build step 1. 20190221_101738.jpg|To build step 1, put the two 3X1 curved pieces on top of a 4X1 and a 2X1. On the bottom, add two 1X1 pieces and a 4X1. 20190221_101841.jpg|The pieces you'll need to build step 2 of the strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla popsicle. 20190221_101910.jpg|To build step 2, put one of the 2X1 pieces and one of the 4X1 pieces on the 6X1 piece. Add the remaining 2X1 piece and the 4X2 piece on top. Put step 1 on top of the finished step 2. It should look like this. 20190221_101926.jpg|For step 3, just add the stick. It's finished! �� Waffle and Butter �� �� You'll find picture and caption instructions that will show you how to build the waffle and butter below: PicsArt_02-21-01.59.27.jpg|�� This is the finished waffle and butter. 20190221_112018.jpg|First, build the butter. These are the pieces you'll need. 20190221_112041.jpg|Add the small circle with one stud in the middle to the big circle. 20190221_112001.jpg|Now, add the small piece with a slope to the top. The butter is finished. 20190221_112301.jpg|It's time to build the waffle. These are the pieces you'll need for the first part. 20190221_112318.jpg|First, put the two flat pieces right next to each other. They won't connect together yet. 20190221_112350.jpg|Now, use the rest of the pieces to connect the two flat pieces. It should look like this. 20190221_112457.jpg|These are the pieces you'll need for step 2 of the waffle. 20190221_112532.jpg|Use all the pieces. Put them around the edges. It should look like this. 20190221_112617.jpg|These are the pieces you'll need for the last step of the waffle. 20190221_112641.jpg|Divide the two rectangular shapes on the waffle using all the pieces. The sections should all be 2x2 studs. It should look like this. 20190221_112656.jpg|Now, just add the butter! It's finished! �� Watermelon Slice �� �� You'll find picture instructions that will show you how to build the watermelon slice below: PicsArt_06-15-07.15.51.jpg 20190615_185743.jpg 20190615_185830.jpg 20190615_185856.jpg 20190615_185945.jpg 20190615_185958.jpg 20190615_190050.jpg 20190615_190106.jpg 20190615_190650.jpg 20190615_190752.jpg 20190615_190850.jpg �� Ice Cream Sundae �� �� You'll find picture and caption instructions that will show you how to build the ice cream sundae below: PicsArt_04-02-02.44.52.jpg|�� The finished ice cream sundae. 20190401_194937.jpg|You'll need: 1 medium umbrella piece, 1 small umbrella piece, 1 clear, large umbrella piece, 1 6X6 circular piece, 1 4X4 circular piece, 1 1X1 red ball piece, 1 1X1 white cylinder piece, 1 white, round 1X1 piece, 1 pink, round 1X1 piece, 1 thick 4X4 round piece, 1 1X1 clear round piece with a small stick in the middle, 1 bowl piece and 2 gray pieces (see picture) 20190401_195152(0).jpg|Put the medium umbrella piece on the thick 4X4 piece. It should look like this. 20190401_195222.jpg|Add the 1X1 pink piece on top. It should look like this. 20190401_195252.jpg|Add the small umbrella piece and the red ball piece. It should look like this. 20190401_195328.jpg|Add one of the small gray pieces to the bottom of the thick 4X4 circular piece. It should look like this. 20190401_195531.jpg|Attach the large umbrella piece to it. It should look like this. 20190401_195549.jpg|Add the white cylinder piece. It should look like this. 20190401_195613.jpg|Add the white bowl piece. It should look like this. 20190401_195658.jpg|Add the 1X1 clear piece. It should look like this. 20190401_195715.jpg|Add the white 1X1 piece. It should look like this. 20190401_195810.jpg|Add the other gray piece and the 4X4 thin white piece to the bottom. It should look like this. 20190401_194551.jpg|Add the 6X6 blue piece. It should look like this. It's finished! Jet Ski You'll find picture instructions that show you how to make the jet ski below: PicsArt_06-14-12.33.06.jpg 20190614_114204.jpg 20190614_114303.jpg 20190614_114313.jpg 20190614_114322.jpg 20190614_114411.jpg 20190614_114444.jpg 20190614_114658.jpg 20190614_114711.jpg 20190614_114726.jpg 20190614_114739.jpg 20190614_114857.jpg 20190614_114810.jpg 20190614_114915.jpg 20190614_115021.jpg 20190614_115040.jpg 20190614_115251.jpg 20190614_115304.jpg 20190614_115732.jpg Category:Tutorials